


Tea Time with The Doctor

by Heidigard



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Doctor Who Crossover, Domestic, Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor drops in on Sherlock's and John's tea time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time with The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short scene that came to my mind, written in 2012 but never published before.

**Tea Time with The Doctor**

„…and if I pull this lever it should land us right…” The Tardis settled with a final heavy crash. “…there!” The Doctor ended his sentence, throwing the door open with a flourish.

What greeted them, though, was not the sight of the Menodian Rainbow Falls, but a rather cluttered, slightly 19th-century living room, fireplace and everything – And was that a human scull on the mantel piece?

Two people had witnessed their arrival, staring at the blue police box in the corner, frozen in the middle of a tea time conversation, it seemed, with a dark-haired man lounging on the sofa clad in a luxurious blue silk dressing gown despite the hour – the Doctor immediately liked his style – and a stocky guy with an ugly mustard-yellow jumper with his tea cup halfway up to his gaping mouth. Not quite as reliable a source for fashion advice, the Doctor decided.

They were watching him, the first one puzzled with his brows drawn together, the latter with his jaw almost hitting the dusty floor boards.

An awkward silence stretched over the scene.

No need to linger, then. “Sorry, wrong door,“ The Doctor announced cheerfully to the room at large before ducking back inside the Tardis, which faded out of sight...

“What. Was that?” John asked, after he had collected his chin off the carpet and put down his mug with a shaking hand. “I mean – You saw that too, didn’t you? Right? I’m not going bonkers. Sherlock?”

Sherlock squinted and said nothing. Maybe he _should_ label the drugs more clearly and avoid putting them in the food cupboard…

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Didn't you? Please leave a comment either way! :)


End file.
